As an example of a liquid ejecting head, there is an ink jet type recording head which includes a head main body ejecting an ink, and a flow channel member having an ink flow channel supplying the ink to each nozzle opening of the head main body (for example, refer to PTL 1). For example, the head main body has a manifold where the ink is stored, directs the ink into each pressure generation chamber communicating with the manifold, and deforms the pressure generation chamber using power generation means such as a piezoelectric element so as to eject a liquid from nozzles.
As the flow channel member, there is one which includes a first member and a second member with a seal member interposed therebetween such that a closed space is formed between the surfaces of the first member and the second member, and the seal member. Within the closed space, an ink flow channel is configured such that a first flow channel disposed on the first member and a second flow channel disposed on the second member communicate with each other, and the opposing surfaces on the periphery of the ink flow channel are bonded to each other with an adhesive.